


Reno Rude Side Stories

by rosepetal987



Series: Teenage Dream [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rude speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Some side parts of Teenage Dream that focus on Reno and Rude's relationship.





	1. Winter Break 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a whole roller coaster of emotions.

“Hey,” Reno mumbled into the mouthpiece once the ringing finally turned into a click. Rude finally answering his call.

Rude made a sound in response, and Reno recognized it as his mildly irritated one. Rude preferred to text. Rude preferred anything that did not need him talking.

“Jus’ hear me out,” Reno whispered as he leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the back of it. “Callin’ in a favor.”

“A favor?” Reno could hear the held back laughter in his voice and hummed in response, hand slipping down to undo his pants and curl around his half hard length. “What /kind/ of favor?”

“Talking kind.” Reno got the words out between a few bitten back sounds. “Missin’ you. Voice. Body. Real lonely, Rude.”

“It’s only been a few days.” Rude let out the laughter then and Reno let out his whimper. “Reno.” Reno knew Rude knew what effect saying his name had on him, and that husky tone he used did not help.

Reno maneuvered his pants off and to the ground under his desk, spreading his legs over his chair as Rude had no trouble casually repeating the redhead’s name over and over until he was wrapping a hand around himself and stroking his hard cock.

“Reno, your family around?” Rude’s voice had gone teasing and Reno ‘mmmhmmed’ in response. “Pity. You talk so much when aroused. Drives me crazy.”

“Your fault- for bein’ away.” Reno’s voice was hushed and only picked up because the mouthpiece was so close. The redhead back to biting back his sounds.

“Two weeks will fly by.” Rude chuckled and Reno wanted to see his face right then. Rude only chuckled like that for him, warm and comforting, and one of the few times he smiled. Honestly smiled. Because he knew it made him feel better. Feel safe. Reno wanted to believe him real bad. “It’s almost dinner time there, right? Families used to me slipping off. Did you call for phone sex or just to hear me talk, Reno?”

“Missed your voice, yo.” Reno responded carefully, blue-green eyes closed as he focused on the other’s voice and stroking himself, other hand slipping down to squeeze his balls. “Not that- mm- phone sex doesn’t sound good, real good, but wanna know about your day. Talk to me, Rude.”

Rude chuckled again and Reno relaxed. Rude wasn’t an eloquent speaker. He was straight to the point more often than not, and that was when he did speak, which was not often. Usually he leaved the speaking to Reno, and Reno knew this. Reno loved to talk. But it was also part of why he loved when Rude talked /to/ him, just for him, and he melted into the sound. In the way he would drop spanish words here or there when he was talking about a relative or food or even just not sure of the word in english. Reno found it cute.

Right then Reno found it damn sexy. Right then Reno had no idea what Rude was talking about. He just focused on the tone, on the softness, on the love the guy had for his family, and got off on that because it was his. Rude would talk to no one else like this. Rude would not waste his breath on anyone but him and that was really fuckin’ hot to him.

It was also why Reno had no problem telling Rude when he was close or moaning the guy’s name even in his efforts to be quiet.

“Reno,” Rude spoke some minutes later, well aware that Reno had cleaned himself up and was slightly coherent again. “I need to get back to my family. I’ll try to set up skype later. I doubt your father is going to be happy about his bill.”

“Ya, haha, didn’t think about that,” Reno laughed softly. He still wasn’t. He had a job at Payless on the weekends and could totally take care of it. He just wanted Rude right then.

“I’ll work on it. So, I’ll call you, Reno.” Rude sighed softly, and Reno knew he wasn’t too happy over the arrangement either. Knew the guy was not as physical as him but they completed each other. They needed each other, and right then Rude was South of the border and Reno was hiding inside from the snow.

“Ya, tell people I said hi?”

“Sure, partner.”

Reno laughed softly.

“Reno.” Rude’s voice had gone serious and Reno half questioned if the man had been serious about ending their call. “Te amo.” With that the line went dead.

Reno stilled at the words, well aware of their meaning, Spanish 1 and 2 had taught him that much, but Rude never said them. Rude showed them enough. Rude kept him going. But Rude never said them.

Reno wasn’t sure when he had started crying, and he only noticed when he set his headset on the desk and pushed his chair back to grab up his pants. The world felt really empty right about then.

Just eleven more days. Reno could live with that.

Reno booted his computer up and ignored Axel’s knocking on the door, not even caring when the younger redhead stomped into his room. “Didn’t you here me? Dinner’s ready.”

“Ya, sorry, needed to do something.”

Reno had no idea when Rude would even see the skype message, but there it waited ‘I wanna take you somewhere when you get back.’

“You been crying?” Axel had been like that since a kid, always pointing it out with that same concerned voice. Now it took an edgier turn. One that was littered with 'I’ll punch who ever hurt you’ and 'Your gay vibes make me look straight’.

“Jus’ been thinking about mom.” Reno responded and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug Axel eventually responded to with a soft huff. “Vacations always make me think about her.”

“Way to make me depressed before taco night.”

“I know! Aren’t I the best big brother ever?” Reno laughed and Axel poked at his sides until he let him go.

“Just go clean your face and meet us downstairs.”

Reno hummed and Axel stomped off, no doubt to sulk and make it look like he was not sulking around their father.

~~~~~

It took a few days but eventually Reno saw Rude come online. It was not to say that he had been waiting by his computer for him to, but he may have left it on and may have jumped up every time a notification went off in the corner to say someone came on in hopes that it was Rude.

‘I don’t do public sex.’ Reno laughed at the response on the basis that Rude didn’t do /sex/. Not all the way, at least. And Reno was totally okay with that. Reno could wait. Maybe forever even. Rude was worth it.

‘For once this wasnt about sex.’ Reno typed back as he relaxed in his desk chair, turning it in circles once he pushed it back enough to not hit the desk. Rude would need time to figure out that one.

'Where do you want to go?’ Reno grasped onto the desk with a hand to stop his spinning and waited for the temporary dizziness to stop until he stared at the message properly and trailed his fingers over the keys.

'It’s a surprise.’ He didn’t want to ruin the other’s trip by telling him. 'You okay to call?’

Rude responded by calling some minutes later, laptop situated on his lap and camera showing his face. “How are you?”

Reno for his part had straightened up a bit in his chair, headset rested against red strands that fell over his shoulders. “I’m okay. Axel didn’t burn dinner. It’s a miracle.“

"Doesn’t he like burnt food?”

“He’d never admit to it, but totally.” Reno laughed and grinned, finally smiled after what felt like months of not. It had been half a week. “How you? Isn’t your family huge? Can’t imagine you’re comfortable.”

Rude’s eyes went to the side and Reno took in the fact he was not wearing his sunglasses. Then again, not even he wore them in bed. Reno wondered if he wore them around family. He didn’t have much reason to. “I’m okay with family. They- they asked if they could call you 'primo’.”

“Primo? Primo…?” Reno repeated, racking his brain for the meaning in some attempt to prove that he had totally done his homework in his attempts to not only pass high school but impress Rude. “Cousin?”

Reno was ninety-six percent sure that Rude was blushing. He had been half joking about the guy even saying hi to his family for him, but it seemed he had really done it. “Ya. The little ones don’t have a concept of hate, you know? I think some of my older relatives aren’t a fan. Want me to settle down with a nice lady and have a bunch of kids. I’m not a fan of / _that_ /.”

“I think you’d make a good dad, Rude, but we can talk about that in ten years.”

“I’m not sure I’d trust you with kids.” Rude responded, tone serious but Reno knew that smile to be teasing, “But we’ll see in ten years.”

“That a promise?” Reno grinned.

Rude shifted on the bed, moving the laptop so it was set on the bed as he laid down, propping himself up with an elbow. “I want it to be.”

Reno went quiet as he carefully pulled his feet up onto his chair, wrapping his arms around them. “Rude, 'bout before.”

“What about before?”

“What you said.”

“Said a lot.”

Reno ran a hand through his hair, frustration being taken out on the strands as he nearly knocked the headset out of place, hand stilling for a moment before he grabbed onto his pants instead. Without Rude there to hold him in place he felt jumpy. “At the end.”

Rude looked away and Reno heard him sigh, sound troubled and frustrated in that way it always became when Reno asked something difficult. “You sounded like you needed it.”

“Like I needed it? That’s grand, Rude.” Reno laughed, but the sound was empty and he hid his face in his knees, knowing Rude could still hear him with the mic even if he couldn’t see his face.

“Have you been eating?”

“Wha-”

“Remembering to brush your hair. Putting on lotion after you shower. Sit ups in the morning, pushups at night. Did you walk around five?” The words left Rude with ease and Reno looked up because Rude rarely ever talked in such a fashion, “I show you how I feel through actions, Reno, but I’m not there.”

“I- It’s not like I’m going to forget…” Reno whispered, “Hearing you say it… Hearing you say it like that I- I- Rude…”

“Te amo.”

Reno flinched and sucked in a breath, staring at the camera and Rude’s hazel eyes in the darkness of wherever he was staying. “I’ll cry.”

“Reno?”

“I- I can’t,” Reno whispered and reached out for the camera, for Rude, smile forced, “I can’t have this conversation like this. I’m going to end the call. You know how I am.”

“Reno wait.”

Reno froze in his progression towards touching his mouse again, staring up at the camera before away.

“I’ll protect you. Whatever is scaring you. I’ll protect you.”

“It’s this. /Us/. You’re feelings.” Reno was shaking with each word, fighting back hiccups and blinking back moisture, “My feelings. You’re so special to me, Rude. What if I loss you?”

“You’ve never been a 'what if’ type of person.” Rude retorted, and Reno knew what he meant. Reno liked things flat and simple. His only kind of 'what if’ included crazy threesome scenarios and chemicals that did not belong together. Not the death of his partner. “Can you handle yourself for a week?”

“Will you be / _back_ / in a week?” Reno responded as he tried to compose himself. Tried to remind himself to breath because Rude was right there. Rude was okay. Rude could protect himself. Rude was not going to leave him.

“There about, ya.” Rude nodded and shifted to move closer to the camera, “I’m not going anywhere, Reno. But I know you hate crying in front of people, so are we ending call or not?”

“Talk to me.” Reno moved for the mouse again, clicking off his camera and trying to keep his breathing as even as possible even as he felt tears fall steadily down his face. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

“Not going anywhere.” Rude relaxed against the bed again, shifting his camera downwards and smiling at Reno. Not even sure if he was watching him. “Not until you want me to. You should get some water, though, and I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Reno slipped the head set off and set it carefully on the desk, pushing his chair back and rubbing his face with his sleeve.

He was back in a few minutes after gulping down a fair amount of water and pointingly ignoring Axel in the living room, setting a glass of water on his desk and picking up his head set. “Back.”

“Welcome back.”

“Axel is watching Dora the Explorer downstairs.” Reno grinned and rubbed at his eyes some more before switching his cam back on.

“Is Axel high?”

“He’s been home all day so probably not, but he says /I/ hang around some bad influences…”

“Does he know you’re part of the student council?”

Reno rose a brow before he shrugged. “No. Maybe? He thinks we’re a crazy cult and Rufus is the leader.”

“Hn, he’s not terribly wrong.”

“Shut it.” Reno huffed and crossed arms over his chest. “For making me cry you should show me your cock.”

“Only for making you cry?” Rude laughed and hummed softly lifting his laptop and shifting blankets to the side. “I’m surprised we did not get here sooner.”

“I was distracted. You messed with my heart enough, so it’s my bodies turn.” Reno purred in appreciation once Rude had situated the laptop in front of him, legs apart and he peeled down his pajama pants slowly to show off his already rather hard length. “God I miss you.”

“Missed my cock?” Rude teased and trailed a finger over the tip and smeared prefluids down himself.

“Really missed your cock.” Reno sighed as he undid his pants and pulled himself out, pushing his chair back until Rude could see him, happy the headset wire was a decent length. “Miss how you taste, baby. Miss how you roll into my mouth nice and smooth.”

“Only thing that mouth of yours is good for.” Rude groaned as he fisted himself.

“Mm, you know you love how I talk. How I, mm, /Rude/, moan your name all pretty. But this tongue was made for pleasing your cock. For licking up all your juices and swirling around your hot head. Want you so bad, Rude. Not goin’ to be able to keep my hands off of ya when you return.”

“Reno.”

Reno trailed his tongue over his bottom lips, blue-green eyes focused intently on Rude’s hand on his cock, how it worked strongly over himself, eyes awash in pleasure. Reno really wanted that to be him. Reno closed his eyes and focused on stroking himself. His other hand pushing up his shirt to play with a nibble. “Rude. I’m going to suck you off before school. You’re going to be shoving yourself into your pants as the bell for first period goes off. And then I’m going to pull you back and make you miss first period. Going to keep you with me as I slide our dicks together until we come. And then I’m just going to hold you. I really wanna hold you. God, Rude, I wanna say it back so bad.”

“It’s okay. I’ll say it enough for the both of us, te quiero.” Rude shifted and looked at Reno through blurry eyes, grinning slightly. “We should get your nipples pierced. It’d be hot. You squirm so much when I bite them, Reno.”

“Feels good when you do. Feels good when you touch me anywhere. Feels so good. So good, Rude.” Reno was squirming, fingers pinching and tweaking his nipples as he stroked himself quickly, eyes staring up at the ceiling. “Your mouths so good too, Rude.”

“Yeah, gets you all hot and bothered, Reno. Acting like you’re the only one going to touch. You’re always so good to not walk around the school with hickies showing, but not when I get back. School’s going to know.”

“Mm, know I’m owned, baby?” Reno grinned and moaned lightly, tongue trailing over his lips. “Mm, should just get your name tattooed.”

“Don’t have the right name.” Rude responded without missing a beat. “We should get matching tats in a few years.”

“Mm, it’d be nice.” Reno hummed back, “Hearts? Asses? Face?”

“Face?”

“Ya, been thinkin’ about getting something on my face. Ax is too.”

“On our hearts seems best.” Rude shook his head and Reno hummed in response, attention returning to stroking himself, not like it ever stopped, just got a bit lazier as he spoke to his partner.

“In a few years then. Or a couple? Graduation present?” Reno questioned idly, liking to talk because it got Rude to talk. And Rude’s voice was really what he needed more than anything right then. He’d work the other up into actual phone sex eventually, but this was good. Talking was good enough.

“Graduation present sounds nice.” Rude’s tone seemed to shift for a moment, too serious for the situation before he shook his head. “Miss you.”

“Miss ya too, baby.” Reno hummed and quieted down for a moment, brain running over lines that he was used to whispering into Rude’s ear and not a mic. Not that he had any sense of embarrassment, but it was not the same. Even if Rude’s sounds did sound decently the same, in his ears, all around him, and with his eyes closed he could almost force himself into believing it was Rude’s hand on him.

“Ya sound close.”

“You sound hot.” Reno responded breathlessly, cracking his eyes open to look at the screen and sucking in a breath at the way Rude touched himself. Just for him. Rude was just for him. “God you’re hot.”

“All for you.” Rude knew what effect his words had on Reno, had known since the moment Reno had nearly punched him in the hallway over a misunderstanding. “Reno come for me. Reno.”

Reno could melt under the other saying his name alone, and his eyes fell back closed. “Rude, so good.”

”/ _Reno_./“

That was really all it ever took, and Reno had no problem moaning Rude’s name into the mic and cuming in his hand, panting for a few moments before he was trying to move his chair closer to the desk to grab the tissues off it.

“Reno.” Rude hummed and chuckled as he heard the soft thunk of Reno setting his forehead against the desk, breathing heavily into the mic and now completely out of the sight of the camera. “Reno, look at me.”

”’M breathing down here.” Reno mumbled but did look up when Rude chuckled again. “Mean it. Breathing- down- oh…” Reno swallowed as he looked at Rude. Hazel eyes closed and his hand moving with controlled vigor. Rude was always in control. Rude was controlled and well-mannered and really, really hot.

Reno knew the day he broke that was the day his ass was in for it and that would be really, really, / _really_ / hot, but right then he just swallowed and watched Rude and soaked in his sounds and mumbles of his names until the man came. Quiet and simple and above all controlled. Probably because his family was next door. He could get Rude pretty loud when allowed, get him to scream his name, nearly. Rude didn’t scream. Reno was pretty sure Rude’s vocal cords weren’t capable of screaming.

But all in all, when they were alone he could get Rude to make some pretty damn sexy noises, not that the ones he let out then weren’t sexy, but it wasn’t the same. It added to the distance. It also was doing nothing good for Reno’s breathing.

“You can go back to breathing.” Rude teased some minutes later and Reno finally blinked away from his daze of Rude. Rude had shifted his computer to the side again, blanket covering his waist but leaving his chest bare.

“I think I have brain damage.”

“Probably.”

“Rude man.” Reno huffed and crossed arms over his chest and looked away with a smile. “A week?”

“Yeah.”

“’M goin’ to die.”

Rude chuckled and Reno pouted at the camera once he readjusted it. “Totally going to die. Oh, ya, Rufus is having an after Christmas party, cool if I tell everyone you’re doing okay?”

“I think Rufus would have a heart attack if he learned I was trapped in Mexico. Tseng would be hard pressed to replace me. And what does 'everyone’ even mean?” Rude humored Reno with the questions.

“You’re not / _trapped_ / right?”

“I have my passport and tickets ready to return. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, and everyone would be, uh… Elena? Um, the table. I guess? I don’t know. I just know it’s at Rufus’s place so it’s probably going to be fancy and stuff. Going to be so boring without you there! But I’ll probably be able to get drunk off my ass.”

“Please don’t.” Rude sighed and rubbed between his brows, but he was still smiling. “I’m messaging Tseng to make sure you don’t drink.”

“Meany! And Tseng can’t always baby sit me, you know? Besides, it’s probably his father’s party, so I’m not really going to drink. You think I trust any of them? This ass is yours.” Reno blushed once he realized what he had actually let slip out and it only really sank in when Rude rose a brow at him. “When you want it. I mean. If you do. I just… When you’re ready to, you know, go farther…”

“I understand.” Rude nodded, “Still messaging Tseng. I know you can’t resist being handed things.”

“Okay, so I get thirsty easily. That’s totally normal! Besides, standing around Rufus looking all official and junk is totally boring. Totally not normal things sixteen-year-olds do.”

“We’re not normal.”

“Obviously. Now, tell me a bedtime story.”

“Always with the suave topic changes.” Rude shook his head and Reno grinned. “I’m horrible with stories.” He rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes. “Pretty sure I have Cinderella memorized in Spanish by now.”

“The one with the prince and the glass slipper?”

“Ya, want an abridged gay version?”

“You going to whisk me off my feet from Axel and take me to your castle?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m game.”

Rude had chuckled again. Reno had never heard Rude’s voice quite the way it got when he told a story. It was oddly soft and smooth and if he did not know better he would think the man talking to a child, but he kept eye contact with him. Even smiled when he could feel his eyelids start to grow heavy.

“Go to bed, Reno.”

The redhead made a noise as he reached for the mouse, “Night, Rude. Call tomorrow?”

“I’ll try.”

Reno ended the call with that, setting his headset on the desk and turning his computer off. Bed was crawled into and curled up in, tugging the stuffed tiger Rude had won for him at a fair during the summer to his chest. Sleep was easy that night. 


	2. Winter Break 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude is back and it is time for Reno's surprise.

Reno nearly jumped Rude the moment he answered the door and saw him. Instead he had the decency to at least invite him inside and close the door before jumping him. His legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms around his neck.

Rude stumbled back against the front door.

“Missed you.” Reno whispered against his shoulder, breathing in his scent and relaxing once arms wrapped around his back.

“Missed you too, partner.” Rude responded gently, shifting until he was leaning slightly back against the front door and he slipped a hand up to tangle in red hair. “Want to talk or-?”

Reno hummed and nuzzled Rude’s neck before he pulled away and stared at him in the eyes. “Dad’s driving.” Reno responded and carefully unwrapped his legs from around Rude, the older male holding onto him until his feet touched the ground, arms slipping away from his neck. “Just, mm,” Reno made a noise as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold, holding it up for Rude to take, “Said it was a surprise.”

“Am I going to like this surprise?” Rude cracked a grin but it easily fell as Reno looked away. His partner’s voice was way too serious right now. For their reunion. He expected to not be wearing his shirt at least by now.

“It’s important.” Reno responded and looked back up to Rude, watching the man slip on the blindfold after he tucked his sunglasses into his jacket. “It’s… really important, Rude.”

Rude nodded and held out a hand for Reno’s, softly stroking his thumb over the paler flesh of his partner’s. “You okay?”

“You’re here. I’m okay. So, stay right here, going to go get dad.”

Rude nodded and leaned back against the front door. Or did lean against the front door until he felt it try to open behind him and stepped out of the way, or he hoped he stepped out of the way. The door not hitting him in the face made him positive of that.

“Do I want to know?” Axel and Reno’s voices were remarkably alike, but Reno’s infliction was often cockier than Axel’s. Axel could just be a dick at times.

“Reno went to get your father. I believe we are going somewhere?”

“Ax, introduce us.” Rude did not recognize that voice well, but it still seemed faintly familiar.

“Strife?”

“And the cult strikes again.” Axel laughed. “/ _Roxas_ / Strife. So, you can calm down, or whatever you guys do. Roxas this is Rude. My brother’s, uh, partner.”

“Partner?” Roxas repeated as if he was sounding it out. Rude could practically hear the smile in the kid’s voice. Such a Strife. “It’s nice to meet you. Axel invited me over to play video games. I guess you’re part of his brother’s group then. I don’t really believe everything he says, but I guess being able to tell I’m a Strife by my voice is a bit weird…”

“You remind me of your brother. That’s all.”

“Of Cloud?”

“Correct.”

Footsteps, and then a warm hand was back in his own. “Who’s integrating who?” His voice was teasing, and Rude’s head tilted towards it. “Dad and I are off. So, you have the house to yourself. Don’t do what I would do.” Rude held back his laughter at that. Well aware he meant no wild parties or sex as that was Reno’s image.

“Ya, ya, come on Rox. Enough talking to the freaks.”

“Not freaks.”

“Kinda freaks.” Axel called back, echoed, Rude figured he had crossed into the living room with the youngest Strife.

“Don’t call your brother a freak, Axel.” Mr. Sinclair.

“He’s a freak, dad!”

Mr. Sinclair did not respond to that, instead Rude heard the front door open and Reno was carefully pulling him along by the hand.

“Don’t see why you had to blindfold him now.” Mr. Sinclair complained all in good humor as Reno helped him into the car, buckling him up in the backseat and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Adds to the suspense, dad.”

“Ya, ya.” 

Reno laughed at that, and Rude figured he was buckling into the passenger’s seat. Car soon on its way.

~~~

“Don’t tell me you fell asleep.” Reno teased as he slipped a hand into Rude’s, other trailing knuckles along his cheek.

“I can’t see, and you put me in a car. Sleep seemed the best option.” Rude responded. Not that he had slept well on the account of having no idea where they were going and that even if Reno was his partner he could still turn on him at any time. No one would believe that Reno killed him. It’d be the perfect crime.

“True,” Reno hummed and undid Rude’s seat belt, waiting for the man to turn so he could help him out of the car. “So, come along.”

Rude complied with ease, letting Reno lead him wherever he wanted and crouching down when Reno tugged him downwards.

“Hey, mom. I know it’s been a while…” Reno whispered and Rude’s eyes widened behind the blindfold. “Ever since you died I’ve been really afraid of getting attached to people. But- but I think I might be ready to try again.”

Rude’s free hand groped a bit blindly until it touched Reno’s back and he shifted to wrap his arm around the redhead, pulling him closer. “Reno.”

“I-I love you Rude. I’m sorry I couldn’t say it sooner.” Reno whispered and wrapped his arms around Rude’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Rude responded and wrapped his other arm around Reno, knees getting wet from the grass, and he tangled a hand in the redhead’s hair. “Te amo.”

“Te quiero.” Reno breathed back and leaned away from Rude to finally undo his blindfold. “Thanks for coming along.”

“Like I had a choice,” Rude teased and Reno looked offended for all of the two seconds before Rude kissed him. “Can I talk to her?”

“Thought you didn’t believe in that kind of thing?”

“Neither do you,” Rude shook his head and placed another soft kiss on Reno’s lips. “It seems the right kind of thing to do.”

“I don’t. Not since mom died, but this / _is_ / mom. Mom is here.” Reno responded and slipped away from Rude to stand. “I’m going to go find my dad. You talk to her. I love you.”

“Ti amo, Reno.”

Reno grinned and slipped his hands into his back pockets, shoving the blindfold back into one, and walking off. Rude had not seen him that happy in a long time. It felt good.

“If you’re anything like your husband you’d want me to call you Maria,” Rude started once he faced the grave. Taking in the simple stone and engraved name and years. He’d bring flowers next time. He was positive there would be a next time. “Reno would tell me to call you mom. He’s- He’s okay. I know I cannot fill in the hole you left, but he’s starting to recover. Apparently after you died he started to distance himself from everyone. We didn’t meet until high school.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to swallow down awkwardness.

“He’s on the student council now, so he’s come a long way. I promise to take care of him, Maria. I- wish we could have met sooner.” Rude stood slowly with those words, dusting off his pants. “I promise to have him visit more often.” He turned on his heel with that and froze, not sure when Reno or his dad had come back to the grave.

“Didn’t think you really would.” Reno mumbled and Rude held his arms open for him, holding the redhead close once he nuzzled into his chest. “I love you, Rude.”

“Ti amo.” Rude responded and rested his chin on Reno’s head, arms wrapping tighter when he felt him start to shake. “I’m not going anywhere, Reno. But your dad probably wants to return home.”

“Yeah.” Reno laughed softly and moved away when Rude loosened his grip, staring up at him and smiling. “Thanks. For- for talking to her. It means a lot.”

“I know.” Rude nudged him forward then, and Reno chuckled as he walked up to his dad. “I know.”

“How do you boys feel about picking up Chinese food?” Mr. Sinclair questioned as he played with the car keys, as fidgety as his sons. As ginger as them too. Rude would probably have to ask Axel for pictures.

“Sounds perfect,” Reno grinned and tangled his fingers with Rude’s, swinging their arms slightly as they walked. “I’ll call and see what Ax and Roxy want.”

Mr. Sinclair chuckled.

Reno sat in the back with him this time, buckled in the middle so he could rest his head against Rude’s chest. Rude had wrapped an arm around him, gently playing with red strands as he called home for his partner.

“Sinclair residence.” Axel answered eventually. Rude assumed he had to untangle himself from wires and whatever Roxas was up to to win.

“We’re picking up Chinese. What do you want?”

“Rude? Don’t tell me I’m an only sibling! That you and dad went to-”

“Reno is napping.”

“Not napping.”

“Reno should be napping.”

Reno snagged the phone instead. “Chinese, ya dork. I know you want sweet and sour but what does Roxy want?”

Axel sighed and yelled across the house until Roxas was the one to take the phone. “Wanton soup. Chicken and broccoli. And if the place you’re going to has those sugary donuts those too.”

“Whatever you want, princess.” Reno hummed, “Any other guests while we were out?”

“No, Riku went to my house.” Reno could hear the pout in Roxas’s voice. “Cloud left. Cloud hasn’t even been / _home_ / this week.” Reno rolled his eyes because he knew what the kid was implying. If / _he_ / was dating Sephiroth he wouldn’t be home either. “So nah, just Axel and I.”

“Mm, kay. Put my brother back on?”

“Need anything else?”

“Besides to tell you how edible Roxy sounds, nah. We’ll be home in like… forty-five minutes?”

“I’m going to kill you with a plastic fork and then eat all your kung pao chicken.”

“You don’t even like kung pao chicken. Also, plastic spoon works better.”

“Can there please not be plotted murder in my car?” Mr. Sinclair spoke up as he pulled into a parking space.

“Ya, ya.” Reno sighed and ended the call with Axel without much warning. Handing Rude his phone back and taking out his own to text Rude what Axel and Roxas wanted. “You two go order. I’m napping.”

Rude sighed and slipped his arm away from Reno, brushing bangs out of the way to kiss his forehead. “Surprised you’re still awake.”

“Ax was being stupid.”

Rude chuckled and opened the door, slipping out and walking with Mr. Sinclair to the door.

“David, what was Maria like?”

“Lovely.”


	3. Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years can go by in the blink of an eye, especially when you're not sure if you're going to live until the next week. Reno and Rude have a nice system.

Reno had not been one for schedules, dates, times, repetition. He became bored all too quickly for that. But Rude liked those kinds of things. Rude found safety in predictability, and thus Reno had settled into them. It had taken years of practice, but some patterns he could handle.

The way Rude brushed his hair to the side to press a kiss to the back of his neck while he made eggs in the morning was one such thing he was all too happy to have happen every morning.

Other things included Rude telling him that making bacon in the nude was horribly dangerous, but Reno much preferred to start on breakfast than dress after their morning showers. Morning showers were just about the best things in the universe, and not only because it reminded him of what they spent their night doing, but because Rude was the one person alive that cared about Reno’s hair more than Reno did. Morning showers meant strong fingers shampooing his hair, working out knots and tangles, and washing away sweat and whatever else he had gotten into his hair while on the job.

Gravel was the most common thing.

Rude would set the table while Reno cooked, starting on coffee while he drank orange juice, and occasionally pressing more kisses to Reno’s neck and shoulders. They were Rude’s silent way of saying that they were still alive. The man had gotten quieter as they grew, and for each bit more silent Rude became Reno would fill in the space, at least while on the job. At home he let the radio talking about news and weather fill it in, or whatever music channel it had been slid to in his boredom. He did not care much what it played, as long as there was sound.

Rude tasted like oranges and toothpaste, and the taste would be disgusting in any other context than kissing Rude. Rude kissed softly and slowly and with purpose when they had the time to, and they had plenty of time to once Reno was platting eggs and bacon and turning off the stove.

Reno had forgotten what hot eggs tasted like years ago. By the time Rude let go of his hair and lips they were always at least warm, often cool, but rarely actually disgustingly cold. Rude would never ruin all of Reno’s hard work like that.

“Something on your mind?” Rude talked the most when they were alone, but it usually took the prompting of Reno not talking. Of the redhead’s attention being elsewhere and him playing with his food.

“It’ll be ten years soon.” Reno responded and picked up a piece of bacon to nibble on it.

“Since we became partners.” It was not a question. “Te amo.”

“Yeah.” Reno grinned, proud of that fact, “Love you too. I just, wow, ten years.“

"Should we start talking about kids?” Rude’s voice had gone soft and serious.

Reno ran a hand through his hair, not having bothered to put it in its ponytail yet. “Not yet. Maybe when we’re like thirty.” The redhead shrugged and poked at his eggs. “Jobs not really safe enough for that.”

“True.” Rude hummed before he chuckled, “Think Rufus will have released us by then?”

“I think fifteen years of servitude is decent enough.”

“As if you were that obedient in high school.” Rude smirked at him and ate his eggs.

“I was his secretary for years!” Reno crossed arms over his chest, “Jus’ cause I wasn’t sucking his dick like Tseng doesn’t mean I wasn’t loyal.”

“I know. He still watches you the same way.”

“Does that make you jealous?” Reno grinned and stood, taking a piece of bacon with him as he walked up to Rude and leaned down to nibble his ear. “There’s nothing for me to gain so I never have. Haven’t with Tseng either. Whole school totally thought different. Pretty sure office does too.”

“Mm, I know.” Rude hummed and tangled a hand in Reno’s hair. “And Elena isn’t into you.”

“Mmhm. Totally slept with rest of the school though, and there’s some nice asses at the office.”

“Do you ever get your work done?” Rude chuckled and pulled Reno into a rough kiss. “We should be at the office in forty-five minutes.”

“Mm, you know I only sleep with others for work, Rude.” Reno smirked and kissed Rude, arms wrapping around his neck. “It’s a fifteen minute drive.”

“Drink your coffee and then we’ll talk.” Rude shook his head and Reno slipped away after pressing a kiss to his ear. “You’re horrible.”

“I can’t help it.” Reno huffed as he sipped on his coffee, winking at Rude. “I’ve been totally head over heels for you since we met freshman year. And you didn’t fuck me until after we got our graduation tattoos. Thus, that’s only five years while I’ve totally been into you longer.”

“I am well aware that you are trying to make up for ‘lost time’.” Rude sighed and looked away from the redhead, looking guilty for a moment. “Perhaps I thought you’d lose interest.”

“We’re / _partners_ /.” Reno responded and did his best to not choke on his coffee, sputtering slightly. “Though I guess I can’t blame you… but that’s only half my fault, Rude. People bore me, and then people realize this and want nothing to do with me. But you’re not like other people, Rude. You’re just… special.”

“And you’re just naked and half hard.” Rude shrugged and grinned at the way Reno flushed. Reno blushed more as an adult than he did as a teen, and Rude found that beyond amusing. Reno was also more aware of him now, but there was no way not to be considering they shared a rather modest apartment. They could have easily gotten more, but for now this was good enough. Until Rude was positive they could go a week without questioning if they would live into the next this was good enough.

“Pretty sure I’m always a bit hard around you.” Reno admitted and set his mug on the table. “I really do love you, Rude. No one else. Couldn’t imagine lovin’ anyone else.”

“I know.” Rude pushed back his chair and stood, walking over to Reno and pressing a kiss to still slightly damp red hair. “We should visit your mom sometime soon.”

“Boner killer.” Reno whined.

Rude laughed and walked around him with a shrug, “Oh dear. Guess I’m all on my own. You should get dressed.”

“And you should get undressed.” Reno rebutted and melted under the sound of Rude’s chuckle, let alone the tie that was loosened and put around his neck instead. “Mean it.” Reno hummed and ran fingers over the silky material of the tie, breathing deeply.

“I know.” Rude worked on undoing his shirt buttons and pulling it out of his pants, fly being flicked open and zipper undone by the time they made it back to their bedroom and Reno sprawled out on the bed. “Sex before bed to help you sleep. Shower when we wake. I dress, you make breakfast. And then you ‘seduce’ me into morning sex. That’s our process.”

That was the last pattern of their mornings. Their little attempt at being normal. The one Reno enjoyed most of all. “Mm, you know you like when I seduce you.”

“As long as I am not driving or touching something that could blow up, yes.” Rude humored him as he slipped out of his pants and placed them over the desk chair with his shirt, all in the name of them being as little winkled as possible by the time he got to work.

“True.”


End file.
